


Respite

by CinntaxError



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Collars, D/s, Dominant, Gen, Kink, Kneeling, Rituals, Submission, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: A small thing I wrote about a D/s ritual I used to practice with my ex.





	Respite

As stress permeates your being, you look forward to one thing. Getting home to be relieved from the burden of having to make choices.

Work was hard, people were difficult, bosses were unnecessarily tough. It coats you like thick armour. You're desperate for relief.

After what feels like altogether far too long, you finally make it home, smiling as you think of the routine.

You step inside, locking the door behind you and immediately shed your mask, stripping out of your clothes and throwing them in the bucket, placed for exactly this reason. A part of your daily routine. Clothes aren't permitted when you return home, except for what they may have chosen something for you to wear. At their whim.

Now naked you move to the shower, turning it on and letting the hot water begin to wash away the day's stain, feeling the almost unbearable stinging drops penetrate that thick armour.

A short time later sees you in the bedroom, kneeling on the bed, thighs spread wide, hands clasped behind your head, waiting…

What feels like an eternity later you hear heavy shoes making their way to the room. Freedom…

They smile, taking your naked form in. It's always a little embarrassing, but you love the look they give. Adoration, pride, and hunger. You can't help a slight squirm as they lick their lips.

Your heart races and your mind swims as they step closer, the small velvet bag in their hands.  
They take a collar and a key from it, pausing to run it slowly up over your belly, down your ribs before they unlock it, opening the steel collar to place it around your neck. Goosebumps dapple your body as they secure it. How much is from the cold bite of the steel and how much is from the act freeing you from thought is anyone's guess.

Eagerly you await the command, it doesn't take long.

"You may move."

Excitedly you launch yourself against them, arms wrapping around their waist and bury your head against their belly. Your solace. Your sanctuary. Your respite from the day's stain.


End file.
